


almost made it.

by beatrixfranklin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: its 2014, an important year for the lgbt community. the year of marriage rights.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	almost made it.

They had passed the bill. Their government had declared them human, deserving of the same rights to love as everyone else. A small gesture given what had been sacrificed, lost and taken over the last decades. 

Delia watched the news alert appear on screen. Almost in her eighties now, wrinkles shrouded her fair skin, the familiar twinkle still present in her curious blue eyes. 

She leant down, planting a kiss on the deeply wrinkled, pale forehead of the woman lying still on the bed beside the chair she sat in. Moving a strand of faded ginger hair aside, she whispered gently,

"We almost made it, cariad."


End file.
